Dove of truth
by MeryinText
Summary: Inspector Nakamori caught Kaitou kid's dove.. what will he do? and it's kinda weird Now Re-written Version Out! Please read that one instead!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dove of truth

Disclaimer: I don't own MK

Pairings: Kaito / Kaitou KID X Aoko

Story : Inspector Nakamori caught Kaitou kid's dove.. what will he do?

CHAPTER 1

*POOF*

Pink smoke appears

"Kaitou Kiddo… I'm gonna catch you !" Inspector Nakamori shout

"Not tonight Keibu" Kaitou Kid answer

*poof*

"Catch him!" Inspector Nakamori shout

*POOF*BRUK*BRAK*PRR*

"_prr? What's that?" Kaitou Kid thought_

"the Diamond box is in my hand..I shall go now.. see you at the next heist.. Jaa" Kaitou Kid

"Argh" Inspector Nakamori shout

**At the roof**

**Kaitou Kid POV**

"Look like another waste of time"

"Time to return this jewel"

**At the school the next morning**

"Kaito! (Aoko)

"What's up?" (Kaito)

"Dad found a way to catch that damn thief.. wanna see him after school?" (aoko)

"Sure" (Kaito)

"_What is that old man thinking?" (kaito thought)_

**After School**

"Ah.. Aoko.. Kaito.. I got some thing to show you" (Inspector Nakamori)

"What's it daddy?" (Aoko)

"Look at that cage" (Inspector Nakamori)

"wow..It's a dove.. Kaito it's a dove.. Kaito?" (aoko)

"Where did you got that dove uncle? (Kaito)

"It's Kaitou kid's dove.. we'll catch him with this dove.." (Inspector Nakamori)

"_Shiro why are you here.. how did I left you here anyway?" (Kaito thought)_

"I want to see it.. can you let it out for a while daddy?" (Aoko)

"Okay… but make sure it won't run away" (Inspector Nakamori)

Inspector Nakamori open the cage and the dove fly out to kaito's (who is still in thought) shoulder.

"Hey Shiro.. miss me?" (Kaito )

"Purr.." (Dove)

"I knew it" (Kaito)

"Kaito?" (Aoko)

"Yeah?" (Kaito)

" Is that you dove?" (Aoko)

"_crap! I forgot I'm in the police office"_

"er.. Yes?" (Kaito)

"Why is it with kid last night?" (Inspector Nakamori)

"Er.. I don't know.." (Kaito)

"Kaito-kun you're Kaitou Kid right?" (Inspector Nakamori)

"What are you talking about Keibu?" (Kaito)

"I know what I say.. that dove… and the DNA test result that Hakuba boy told me before it all match you" (Inspector Nakamori)

"_what should I do?" (Kaito thought)_

"Tell the truth will you" (Inspector Nakamori)

"A.. I have something important to do! Bye!" (Kaito)

"DON'T LET HIM GO OUT!" (Inspector Nakamori)

"Kaito-kun please tell us.." (Inspector Nakamori)

"Gomen.. I can't! bye" (Kaito)

*POOF*

A note is left

**Dear Aoko,**

**Gomen.. I don't want to hurt you more than this**

**I have to go away..**

**Don't look for me..**

**By the time you read this I'll be in a place you 'll never reach**

**Ever**

**PS: I won't be coming back**

**Sincerely,**

**Kuroba Kaito**

**AKA Kaitou KID**

**(the usual kid sign)**

Aoko cry out loud after reading that note which make Kaito-who is actually hiding in that room-suffer even more…

After that event… Kaito never show up at school for 3 weeks and no news-and that make the whole class started to worry- and Aoko – who is depressed – is very very quite and cry often… until one day

**December 25**

Usual morning…

"Hakuba Saguru" (Teacher)

"here" (Saguru)

"Koizumi Akako" (Teacher)

"Here" (Akako)

"Nakamori Aoko" (Teacher)

"sobs.." (Aoko)

"Kuroba Kaito… Absent" (Teacher)

"Actually I'm here! " (Kaito)

The class looks surprise to see Kaito in their class WEARING KAITOU KID SUIT!

"Kuroba-kun?" (Teacher)

"Hy… miss me?" (Kaito)

"why are you wearing Kaitou kid suit?" (Keiko)

"Don't I look good in this suit?… just kidding… I'm just too tired, you know how tired it was to fly with a hang glider from Hokkaido… geez" (Kaito)

"Hang glider?" (Keiko)

"geez… don't you understand? I'm Kaitou Kid okay… I just got back from Hokkaido with A HANG GLIDER" (Kaito)

"Then why are you here?" (Akako)

"You know… to say my last goodbye" (Kaito)

"Eh..what do you mean?" (Teacher)

"Gomen… I have to leave Japan tonight.. Aoko… Gomen.. take this..this is for you… ja.." (Kaito)

*POOF*

Then he left with a shocked Aoko with a rose on her hand.

oOXOo

**End**

**R&R if you want this to continue**


	2. Re-Written Version

So I has re-written this~~! Yay~! "**Dove of Truth Re-Written"**

**Look for it in my Profile~ I'm changing the plot a bit, so the story is going to be longer °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

_"3…2…1… Showtime~!" a figure whispered and in a poof of pink smoke he appeared in the middle of room, smirking at the dazed officers around him. With the policemen distracted he swiftly took the prize of the night, a giant red ruby._

_"You… you.. I'm going to catch you Kaitou Kid!" the Inspector yelled, sobering the other policemen with his loudly shouted curses. "Charge!" he commanded. At the command the others charged at the amused thief and ends up in a dog pile._

_"Not today Inspector, not today… or ever actually~" The thief said, grinning happily. And with that he jumped out the 20__th__ storey building, not knowing that he'd left something that could be his downfall._


End file.
